fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Raphael/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Crimson Flower Chapter 13: Beyond Escape Vs. Ignatz * Raphael: '''Outta my way, Ignatz! I don't wanna have to fight you! * '''Ignatz: Stop deluding yourself. You joined the Empire. Didn't you consider the consequences? I don't want to fight you either, Raphael! But this is war. * Raphael: Ignatz... Azure Moon Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion "There's no way you're gonna beat me! You're better off turning tail and running away!" Vs. Byleth * Raphael: Wow, it's sure been a while! You're a tough opponent, Professor! Death * Raphael: 'Claude... Take care of my little sis... and the Alliance... * '''Claude: '(If undefeated) Raphael! Don't worry, I promise to look after your sister... Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Everyone should sing louder. It feels good just to let it out!" Cooking * "I'm real good at eating food, but I'm not sure about making it. Try throwing everything together and pouring in some salt. I'd eat that!" Dining Hall * "When it comes to food, I don't know if I could choose between quality and quantity!" * "This is delicious! My absolute favorite!" (Favorite dish) * "I'm not gonna say no to food, but I hope there's some tasty meat on the menu next time..." (Disliked dish) With Ignatz No Support * '''Ignatz: There's more food than I can eat. Professor, Raphael, you're welcome to have some of mine. * Raphael: Don't listen to him, Professor! Ignatz gets all dizzy if he doesn't eat enough! B/A support: *'Raphael:' Excuse me, but I gotta go grab me some seconds! *'Ignatz:' Seconds? We only just started eating! How did you magic away your firsts? Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Good to see you, Professor. Did you need something from me? I was just on my way to train, so I'm pretty busy. We can talk soon!" Requirements Met * "Good to see you, Professor! Rare for you to come talk to me. I'd love it if you could teach me more about training and stuff like that. I know that ain't easy with me stuck in a different class and all. Why don't you put me in your class?" ** Invite to join your house: "Really? I was only kidding around, but if you're offering, I won't say no! You better not go easy on me. You gotta toughen me up if I'm gonna become a proper knight!" ** Decline to invite: "I was only kidding around, Professor. Guess I really fooled you, huh? I hope you'll still train me every once in a while!" Gifts * "I'll take it if I gotta..." (Dislike gift) * "Thanks! I'll take it!" (Liked gift) * "Is this for me? That's so nice!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Oh, hey! I can't believe I dropped this! Thanks for bringing it to me!" * "That isn't mine. I have no clue who coulda dropped it." Tea Party * "Hey, Professor! You called for me, so here I am!" * "I like this tea. It's so tasty!" (favorite tea: Almond Blend, Ginger Tea) * "This tea smells expensive. How's it taste?" (five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "You're pretty strong for being so shrimpy. You'd be unstoppable if you put on some muscle!" * "I wouldn't have come here if my parents were still alive. That means I never woulda met you!" * "I can’t miss a single lecture if I wanna become a proper knight!" * "I gotta become a proper knight so I can take care of my little sis!" * "Is there anything to eat, Professor? My stomach’s saying it’s snack time!" * "My grandpa used to be real strong when he was younger. I obviously take after the guy!" * "No one else comes close to having muscles like me, but that’s not good enough, is it?" * "Wanna train together? I can show you some new techniques I thought up!" * "You seem tired, Professor. The best cure for sleepiness is sleep!" Observe * "If your muscles are hungry, you gotta feed 'em!" * "You wanna see my muscles?" * "My chest is harder than armor! It can deflect any attack!" * "I was just training, so my muscles are bulging!" Voice Lines * "Ooh, making me hungry." * "Yeowch, hot! * "Mm, tasty!" * "Whoa..." * "Wha?" * "No way!" * "Right." * "Hmm..." * "Professor." * "Professor!" * "Uh, you sure?" * Uh-huh." * "How 'bout that?" * "Huh?" * "Whoa--!" End * "Thanks for the tea! But next time, let's stick to meat!" Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "That one was a little tough for me..." * Critique: "All right! I'll get it next time!" * Console: "It's all right, I'll get over it!" * Great: "It's starting to come together for me." * Great: "That was pretty good, huh?" * Perfect: "Ha! Looks like I got it right!" ** Praise: "You really think I'm that great?" Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Level Up *"Huh... Ugh." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I think I've gotten stronger." (3 stats up) * "Am I getting closer?" (3 stats up) *"Still got room to grow." (3 to 4 stats up) *"Making my muscles proud." (4 stats up) Post-Timeskip *"Gotta train harder." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Did it again!" (3 to 7 stats up) * "Gotta get stronger." (4 stats up) *"Am I getting closer?" (3 to 7 stats up) *"" Skill Level Up New skill * "Better than before." * "Guess I'm still growing." * " I think I get it now." Post-Timeskip *"Guess I need to know this stuff, huh?" *"I'm felling good about this." *"This is workin' out!" Skill Mastered *"I'm good at traning." Post-Timeskip *"This good enough?" Class Quotes Certification Exams * "Yeah! I passed!" (Passed) * "I failed... Figures..." (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "Yeah! I passed!" (Passed) * "I failed... Figures..." (Failed) Class Mastery *"I'm good at traning." Post-Timeskip *"This good enough?" Reclassing *"I'm going to give it my all." *"Hoho, this'll be fun." *"Whatever it takes." Battle Quotes When Selected *"I got this." (Full/High HP) *"Good to go." (Medium HP) *"If you say so..." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip * "Leave it to me!" (Full/High HP) * "Still in it." (Medium HP) * "No strength left..." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"I’m on a roll!" *"Time for seconds!" *"Get out of here!" *"Ba-boom!" Post-Timeskip *"I'm on a roll!" *"Time for seconds!" *"Get out of here!" *"Sorry about this!" Gambit * "Hey, I got an idea." Post-Timeskip * "" Gambit Boost *"' Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Plenty more where that came from." *"Should've trained better." * "Should've seen that coming." * "Alright, who's next?" * "Sorry, don't know my own strength!" * "Strength in action." * "Won that." Post-Timeskip *"No chance." *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * Ally Heals/Rallies * "Sorry." * "That helps." *"Hey, thanks." *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts